A Hero's Life
by AnimeFanAndLover13
Summary: Winry is a common everyday hero. She's the best out there. Only, there's one thing stopping her, her love for a best friend. Will she be able to bring him out of his evil ways? Or will they remain enemies? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey guys! I hope it hasn't been too long since I wrote a story! You guys might hate me for that, but I hope this story kinda makes up for it! School sucks and we all know it. So if you wanna blame someone for not making stories, blame the school. Anyway, enjoy!**

**A Hero's Life**

**Chapter 1**

Winry was sitting on a tree branch, soaking her feet in the water, just enjoying the sunset. She had her eyes closed and was listening to the sounds of nature when she heard someone scream. Her eyes shot open and she turned around to see a cloaked man about half a head taller then her running away with a child in his hands.

'I chose to wear a skirt today of all days!'

She groaned at her thought and ran towards the man with a wrench in hand and both her boots on. She ran after him and when she had him cornered, she threw her wrench at his head but before he got hit, he made a hole in the wall using Alchemy. Before he got away, she got the child away from him and he smirked at her before disappearing.

'I know those eyes!'

She gasped as she remembered.

'Those blond locks, those golden eyes, Edward!'

She put a hand over her mouth. She got snapped out of her trance by a tug at her skirt. She looked down at the smiling figure.

"Thanks for saving me miss."

She then hugged her leg.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The little girl shook her head. She then held her arms up. Winry picked up the girl and walked back, thinking about Ed.

'How could this be? I haven't seen him for so long and when I finally do, he's a thief!'

She looked down at the child and sighed. Then her eyes felt slightly droopy.

"Thank you so much!"

"Huh?"

Her head shot up and she saw a woman run to her. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

'Must be the girl's mom.'

"Thank you so much! I wish I could give you something in return, but I have nothing."

"No please, it was my duty. I was nearest, I had to do something."

"You are so sweet miss…"

"Winry Rockbell, at your service."

"You have such a beautiful name, miss Winry. It's a shame that man had his face hidden, I would have been able to call the police on him. Did you see his face?"

"Um, no, sorry. I'm sure he won't come back for a while, I got him good with my wrench. With that dent in his head, he won't want to come back for a while."

She smiled and the lady smiled back.

"Well, I must go now. Have a nice day."

She walked to her house. When she got in she walked up to her room. Once inside, she closed the door, took off her boots, set her wrench down, and got into bed. Her room was quite dark. She looked over and saw it was 9:27.

'Perfect time to sleep.'

She put the covers over herself and turned around. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to sleep when she felt something touch her as she turned around. Her eyes suddenly opened.

"E-Edward!"

She saw him smirk at her.

"You know, you totally didn't win against me. I don't like the way you told that old hag that you put a dent in my skull."

"You were listening to me? How?"

"I have my secrets dear. And for saying what you said about beating me, you deserve to be punished."

He was still smirking at her. He got on top of her and kissed her. She was struggling to get free when suddenly…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

_CRASH_

"I hate this stupid alarm clock."

She then looked at her watch and saw it was 8 in the morning. She groaned and sat up slowly.

'It was just a dream?'

She then looked around and felt all of her bed for evidence and found none. She then got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hm, I wonder what I'll do today."

She then looked at the calendar and smiled sweetly.

'Happy birthday Ed.'

She then looked down sadly. She was thinking of all the things they did before Ed became a criminal. You see, he wasn't always like this. The reason he turned was because, well, his brother had gotten a deadly illness. He had been bound to the hospital bed for 4 years now, and has been in a coma for 3. Ed sometimes pulled stunts like kidnapping children that reminded him of her in a way to get her attention as if to say

"I still remember you, do you remember me?"

And the proof that she did was that A) she would run after him and get the child, yes it sometimes was a boy, back safely and B) she would always remember everything about him, like birthdays.

'Well I should go visit my grandmother's grave now.'

With that in mind, she grabbed a slice of toast with butter and left. Once there, she looked around for it and finally found it. Once she placed the flowers and said a little something sweet to her grandma, she made her way back to her house. When she was right at the corner of the street that leads to her home, she heard a desperate cry.

"HELP! MY BABY!"

"Oh no, Ed!"

She ran to the lady whose child was missing.

"Ma'am, calm down. What happened?"

"Oh it was a hooded man, just a bit taller then yourself! Please get my baby back!"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way."

She ran in the direction the lady was pointing. She was gaining speed by taking off her scarf and long brown coat. She heard the child's cries for help.

"Mommy! Help me!"

'Oh Ed, what did you do this time?'

"MOMMY!"

She ran even faster and when she spotted them, out of rage she leaped higher then any other regular jump. She landed right on him and grabbed the child away.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

She then turned to the man who was getting off the ground. He glared at her but then smirked.

"So Win, have fun last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know? I'm hurt really, I thought you would have remembered the wonderful experience."

He put emphasis on wonderful. She was confused at his statement when suddenly a flash went off in her head.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

His smirked grew wider when her face suddenly held a look of utter terror.

"You monster! Don't you dare touch this child anymore!"

She then ran away from the scene with the boy in her arms. Yes, this one was a boy, as I mentioned he sometimes took boys. She ran as fast as her legs would allow it, hearing the other footsteps behind her get fainter and fainter until she could barely hear them.

'No, No! This can't be! No, it didn't happen!'

She ran all the way to her bedroom, while closing her front door and room door as well. She sobbed on her pillow, while not noticing another presence had entered her room as well.

"No, it has to be a dream! It can't be!"

"Oh yes, it is."

She jumped as the vice whispered into her ear. She turned around angrily to glare at the figure taking off the hooded cloak from around themself.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Well, because I needed to teach you a lesson. I don't play around."

He was still smirking as well as leaning on her doorframe.

"But you took my virginity you ass!"

"I know, and so?"

That was the last straw. She got up without warning and tackled him to the ground. She started punching him, each hit harder then the last. She punched him in the face and in the gut.

"You asshole! I hate you! You weren't supposed to do that! You raped me you monster! I hate you with all my life's worth!"

After her last punch, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and, without warning, flipped her over so she was under him.

"Now you made me mad, and you'll have to pay for it. Get ready Winry, cause this time I won't go so easy."

**A/N: Hahaha! Well, hope you guys liked it! I know I put a cliff hanger, but I didn't really want to. I just didn't want to make this first chapter too long and put too much details. You see, I'm gonna make this one action-packed. Yup, now I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Rate and Review! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now here's the second one. Enjoy!**

**A Hero's Life**

**Chapter 2**

She was furious. She shook beneath him with rage at what he was doing. She wanted to punch him, to go back to what things used to be. She flinched at what she felt, because even if she had loved him, even if she did love him now, this was still rape.

"You...monster."

She couldn't really say much. He was doing things to her, touching her body in certain ways that left her breathless. It was still rape, because what was in pain was the most important part of her body. And he knew he was causing her pain. He was giving her an equal amount of pain and pleasure on purpose, because this was his way of showing her that he could be kind, but this was also her punishment. After half an hour, he was smirking next to her, satisfied. She had her head buried in her pillow, refusing to look at him.

"I guess I should have kept my word, but then I'd be a cruel bastard. I'm not the bad guy here Win, and you know it."

She looked at his face and his smirk had vanished, replaced by a cold look, one he was directing towards her. She hid her head again, and nodded in the pillow.

"I know Ed. And I feel terrible for what happened to him, but it wasn't my fault."

Before she could finish what she was going to say he was on top of her once more, glaring at her.

"Winry, I don't think your memory is quite as fresh as it used to be. You and him were in the same room, but who got out and locked the door? On _purpose_?"

She fet tears prick her eyes.

"Edward, I didn't lock it on purpose! He didn't get out at the same time as me, and I thought he was right behind me. I can't imagine what he's been through, being in there for hours, face to those chemicals. Ed, I really didn't want him to be there, I thougth he really was with me."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies! I think it's time I teach you another lesson."

He smirked and her eyes widened in horror and she was trying to push him off and ended up with her hands and feet tied to the matress, courtosy of his alchemy. She looked at him and his eyes showed a tiny bit of insanity to them. He was going insane, and he was planning on bringing her down with him.

"Ed, please..."

"Too late Win, you brought this onto yourself."

With that, he started all over again, this time he really didn't go easy on her, and gave her no form of pleasure whatsoever. The next morning, Winry woke up with a sleeping form next to her. He had his hands around her, and she could hear the beating of his chest.

"Winry..."

She looked up at him and his eyes were slightly open, trying to focus on her. She was still looking up until she felt a surge of anger as she remembered what had happened. He was still trying to focus when she pushed him out of the bed with a kick to the stomach.

"Get out of here Edward Elric!"

He glared at her and stood up, walking to her. She somehow managed to stand up on the ground when she was on the bed a second ago. She punched him in the face and was staring angrily at him.

"I'm sorry for Al, and I am sorry that you're too blind to see it was a mistake. Get out of here before I send the cops after you, or you will be sorry."

He smirked and stood up again.

"As if they scare me, you're more of a threat then them, even if you're not much of a threat at all."

He grabbed her wrist but she still kept her pose. He smirked and was a little bit impressed then pushed her to the bed.

"I mean it Ed, get out."

He kept moving to her until she grabbed his hand before he can even get closer. She tugged at it hard so that he was at eye level with her.

"You got your ass out of here at this moment before things get ugly! And I mean it!"

He sighed frustratedly and looked at her with a frown.

"Fine, but I'll be back Winry, don't you think otherwise."

He got up and got dressed then got out. She sighed and looked down sadly. She still loved him, but she knew it would never be. He hated her, and his stubborn self would never change his mind, she just wished Al could wake up and say the truth.

"Guess I better get on with the day."

She got up and took a shower and got on with her daily routine. She went to see her grandmother's grave then went to the groceries and then did some more automail work. She went outside for a bit and took a walk. When she was near her favorite farm, she noticed a group of people huddled near a building. She asked the nearest woman.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Oh it's a tragedy, a young woman was found in the building, her child missing, and the woman is deceased."

She felt her body grow cold. She had a horrible feeling of who it was. She thanked the woman and then left. She ran until she was in an alley.

"Edward come out you coward! I know you're here!"

She heard a chuckle from the shadows and then he was right on front of her. He smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder, pinning her to the nearest wall.

"So, did you like the little gift I left for you?"

"That was sick and dusgusting Edward, how could you do such a thing?"

"Oh it was easy, all I had to do was kill her."

She glared at him.

"You know what I mean! How could you do that and feel no remorse? Are you that much of a cold heartless asshole?"

"You know the answer to that Winry."

He smirked.

"So you're enough of a bastard to put your own brother into a coma? It wasn't me who did it, it must have been you!"

He shoved her hard and she shut her eyes for a few seconds then opened them to glare at him still while seeing he was seething and ready to do anything crazy.

"How dare you accuse me of that! I would never harm him, it was you who did it! You were stupid enough to harm him, and you're calling me heartless!"

She smirked and then grabbed his hand as it was about to grab her throat. She grabbed it tightly, not enough to hurt him though.

"Edward, I know that I can't harm him, and I know you couldn't either. Don't accuse me of doing something I would rather die before dreaming of, because I loved Al like he was my brother, I would never harm him. And for you to accuse me of it, yes, I do believe you're the heartless one. You've felt my pain, now try to think of all the things you've said to me and try to sleep at night, because I sure as hell have a hard time doing so. I couldn't sleep for a month after he got the sickness. I couldn't sleep for half a year after I found out he was in a coma. And now, I just feel like crap, living each day, hoping it will be my last. I am trying to get help for him, and I don't need you making things worse by kidnapping these children that make me wish I had my old life back and my innocence when we were all three alive and well! I wish you would stop being a child and realize I'm not the enemy!"

She was crying by the time she had finished her paragraph. He was just looking at her, trying to find any hint of a lie. He couldn't, all he could see was tears.

'She's lying, I know it! She never cared, she was always selfish!'

He was debating in his mind trying to find the truth. He was so dead set on the idea that she caused it on purpose, but was he wrong? No, it couldn't be. He was letting her manipulate him again. But then again what had she ever done for herself? What had she not done for the brothers? He couldn't focus his mind and got angry. He then growled in frustration and pounded his fist in the wall next to her head which startled her. She looked at him, his eyes shadowed.

"E-Ed?"

"Winry, I swear, if you're lying, you'll end up looking much, much worse then the woman I killed."

He collapsed into her arms and she hugged him tightly. She let a few tears fall as he cried into her shoulder. They stayed that way for a few long minutes, before he straightened up and wiped his eyes.

"Where is Al at this time?"

He looked down still and then sighed.

"Back to the first hospital, why?"

She smiled. She took his hand and started walking in the direction of his house, carrying the child he had kidnapped.

"Why are we going there?"

"Well, we're returning the child, and then I have something for Al."

He looked at her curiously and followed. He wasn't curious enough not to wait.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, I kinda ran out of ideas. Anyways, R&R! hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
